


Selective Editing

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara told Peter the truth about Landon Shepard. But she didn't tell him everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective Editing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloraStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraStuart/gifts).



Everything Sara had told Peter about Landon was true. She was an asset to Sterling-Bosch. She had helped Sara in the past. But she had left a few things out.

“I thought you'd be angry,” Sara murmured as Landon wrapped her arm around Sara's waist.

“You did what you needed to do. If I had won, I know you wouldn't hold a grudge. Besides,” Landon said, nipping Sara's ear, “you're going to start making it up to me right now.”

Sara slid her hand under Landon's skirt. Yes, there were some things she preferred to keep to herself.


End file.
